seiyus , mahous y amor
by Reiko-chan19909
Summary: en el AFT hay rumeros , amores, sentimientos pero sobre todo secretos. Lucy Heartfilia conoce a Natsu Dragneel. ¿seran capaces de conquistarse uno al otro? o ¿abran dificultades en su camino?. nuevo fic denle una oportunidad. CAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaaaaaay hoy comi sopa :3 **

**Bueno se preguntaran que hago aca y no actualizo mi otro fic bueno es que se me ocurrió otro super copado que esta inspirado en una parte de "Fic sin nombre" de "Nekoft" pasen por su perfil. ^^ Y el de Mizumi-san234 tambien ;)**

**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Fic sin nombre de Nekoft**

**Entrare en la historia pero le pondré mas atención a Lucy y Natsu ya que la historia trata de ellos además de que tal vez sea un poco complejo. Empezamos.**

-dialogos

Narración

"pensamientos"

**Seiyus,mahous y amor.**

**Cap.1 este nuevo estudiante y Reiko tienen algo que no nos quieren decir ¿Qué será?**

LUCY POV

Hola mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia tengo diecisiete años y voy al AFT nivel intermedio. Mi mahou es de Espíritus estelares y mi nivel es de 886. Voy a 5 de secundaria..

Les explicare que es el AFT: el AFT es la Asociación de Fairy Tail que es un lugar donde te enseñan cómo controlar tu mahou. Mahou es magia en japonés y hay de diferentes tipos como por ejemplo de espíritus estelares como el mío, fuego de dragón o fénix, de hielo, de armas de armaduras etc. Son bastantes las magias que hay en este mundo.

El nivel de mahou, por ejemplo el mío es de 886 es el nivel de poder de magia intermedio, en su mundo tal vez se llame secundario o preparatoria. Hay tres tipos de niveles:

Del 690 para arriba es intermedio

Del 1000 para arriba es alto

De 690 para abajo es novato

Yo soy intermedia y me alegra ya que fue muy difícil ser esto.

Mis mejores amigas son Juvia, Levy, Erza y Reiko

Juvia usa magia de agua y su nivel de es de 890 es mayor que el mio lo que significa que tiene mas experiencia. Levy usa una magia llamada Solid Script es una magia bastante buena ya que puedes escribir una palabra en el aire por ej: iron y te aparece hierro escrito y su material es hierro es bastante bueno, su nivel es de 776 no es fuerte pero es bastante habilidosa. Erza tiene una magia no muy común pero no es rara como la mia, con esta magia se puede invocar armas y armaduras yo la llamo magia de re-equipacion, su nivel es de 990 por lo que es muy buena y por ultimo Reiko usa una magia bastante rara al igual que la mía, parece que no pero asi es ya que consiste en dos tipos de fuego: fuego del fénix y fuego del dragón tiene una mitad dragón y la otra fénix. Según lo que me dijeron se llama Dragon and Fenix slayer. Es muy raro ya que tiene dos tipos de mahou y es la única del nivel intermedio que lo tiene, su nivel es de 980 casi como el de Erza y bueno es la prima de mi estimado mejor amigo Jellal.

Mi mejores amigos son Gajeel, Gray y Jellal (**P/A: por ahora!)**

Gajeel: su mahou es de hierro; es un Dragon Slayer de hierro y su nivel es de 879 es más bajo que el mío por lo que siempre lo burlan con eso, jajaja. Gray usa una mahou de creación de hielo es bastante buena ya que crea el producto de tu imaginación y su nivel es de 899 y por último el primo de mi estimada mejor amiga Reiko, Jellal usa una mahou muy raro que se llama Cuerpo celestial es parecido al mío y eso me agrada ya que no soy la única que usa estrellas y su nivel es igual que el de Erza 990.

Hoy es el primer dia del 5 año que estoy en el AFT nivel intermedio y espero llevarme bien con los demás ah casi se me olvida Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray y yo vamos a 5º y Erza, Jellal y Reiko a 6º este fin de año tienen que dar una prueba para pasar al AFT nivel alto/experto. Antes de que me olvide tengo 2 hermosas hermanas mellizas sus nombres son Wendy y Charle van a 6º de AFT novato sus mejores amigos son Chelia, Romeo, Happy y Mizumi ella es la hermana menor de Reiko. Wendy y Chelia usan magia de viento y curación, al igual que Reiko tienen dos tipos de mahou, solo que Wendy es una Dragon slayer del cielo/ viento y Chelia una God slayer del cielo/viento. Romeo de fuego y Happy y Charle usan magia de alas y por ultimo Mizumi usa una mahou de Dragon slayer de agua. Lamentablemente no me quieren decir su nivel porque no se que de no se qué cosa me explico con charle….oh halla esta Levy-chan

-Levy-chaaaan-

GENERAL POV

-Levy-chaaan-dijo una rubia- lamento llegar más tarde de lo habitual.

-no te preocupes Lu-chan llegaste 5 minutos tarde-dijo su amiga peli azul

-Hola chicos- saludo Lucy

-hola rival de amor-dijo Juvia

-hola Lucy-dijo Gray

-hola coneja-dijo Gajeel-oigan, ¿Dónde están Jellal, Erza y Rei. ( si Gajeel le dice Rei a Reiko por asuntos personales que tuvo con ella, creo que perdió una batalla o algo asi después pregunto)

-no sé, miren! Halla vienen-dijo Levy.

-jajajajaj si claro eres una tramposa Reiko-grito con sarcasmo un chico peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo o mejor dicho Jellal- yo se que hiciste trampa.

-claro que no –se defendió Reiko

" la verdad que es muy linda para ser prima de Jellal"-pensó Lucy

-además adivina quién me enseño-dijo la castaña con puntas rojas a su primo-el alumno supero al maestro-le saco la lengua

-se pueden callar-dijo una chica con pelo escarlata y un pastes de fresas en sus manos-dios Jellal te lo mereces por siempre hacer tampra en las apuestas, además 1000 jewels no son nada quiero verte pagando eso Jellal.

-peroo-dijo este

-ya la oiste-dijo Reiko-Juvia, Lucy, Minnaaaa!

-chicos por fin llegan uhm…. ¿Qué está haciendo Jellal y por que Reiko tiene una sonrisa en su rostro?-dijo Lucy.

-Juvia piensa que perdió una apuesta con Reiko-san, ya se lo tenía merecido-dijo bue ya saben. Ante este comentario todos asintieron.

-Y cuál era la apuesta?-pregunto Gajeel.

-998, 999, 1000 listo eh?...ah era una apuesta a ver si el que le hacia un cumplido de lo hermosa que esta a Erza y el que no la sonrojara perdía y mira quien perdió-dijo mirando a su primo con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Callate-le respondió este.

-¿Cómo ME DIJISTE, IDIOTA?-le grito la ofendida-dilo con huevos –dijo la misma con un fuego de color naranja **(P/A el fuego naranja es del fénix y el rojo del dragon)** preparándose para atacarlo.

-lo que oiste IMBECIL- este le tiro un ataque que se llama siete estrellas pero ella los esquivo fácilmente-Fuego de tortura del fénix-grito la chica y adivinen que por mas alto nivel que tenga Jellal termino ofendido y encima perdió.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-ok chicos nos vemos en el receso, en la cafetería?-pregunto Gray. todos asintieron.

Mientras estaban en el salón hablando animadamente entro el profesor de Educación de mahou Macao.

-Muy bien alumnos tomen asiento que tienen un nuevo alumno-dijo Macao-pasa, preséntate.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y ….-no lo dejaron continuar ya que le empezaron a preguntar si era el famoso seiyu de Haku en Love and Hate. A lo que el asintió respondiendo o mejor buscando a alguien- donde esta Reiko Takiyaki?-dijo el a lo que los muchachos les respondieron que estaba un año más adelante y este lo agradeció.

-sientate al lado de Lucy Heartfilia- dijo profesor y la señalo.

-ok ya que-dijo Lucy

Luego de que hablaran animadamente y se conocieran estos dos se fueron a la cafetería donde encontraron a Reiko, Jellal, Gray y Gajeel peleando adivinen quien va ganando, mientras que Levy, Erza y Juvia discutían animadamente.

-por fin llegas Lucy-dijo Erza- y presentanos a tu amigo, espera ¿Dónde se fue?

-eh?...Hey Natsu después te doy algo de comer y siéntate-dijo Lucy

-siéntense todos-dijo la escarlata a lo que todos le hicieron caso sin chistar-mucho mejor, hola yo soy Erza Scarlet y voy a 6º mi mahou es de re-equipación como le dice Lucy y mi nivel es de 990.

-Yo soy Lucy ya me conoces pero no mi mahou, mi mahou es de espíritus estelares-dijo la rubia mostrándoles unas llaves un poco raras- y mi nivel es de 886.

-A mí ya me conoces-dijo Reiko a lo que todos la miraron confundido y les dijo- que? Ah claro me tengo que presentar yo soy Reiko Takiyaki voy a 6º con Erza y con Jellal, mi mahou es de Dragon and Fenix slayer es de fuego y mi nivel es de 980-le dijo esta con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que Natsu entendió.

Y asi se presentaron todos hasta que toco el turno de Natsu:

-un gusto a todos verán yo soy Natsu Dragneel voy a 5º con Lucy, hielo y Hierrito-los dos lo miraron con un aura asesina y este ni cuenta se dio- y…..

-eres el seiyu de Haku en Love and Hate?-pregunto Erza a lo que el asintió.

-si-dijo este- y voy con Re…..-esta le miro como diciendo "di algo y cuando te encuentre no viviras para contarlo"- con una amiga que hace de la voz de Mary.

-conoces a la Seiyu de Mary?-pregunto Juvia-es que canta muy bien y me gustaría que cante aquí ahora mismo-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó el timbre (no enseriooo) todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones excepto 2 personas….

-y, ¿Cuándo les vas a decir?-dijo el chico con pelo rosa.

-en ningún momento-dijo su acompañante, mejor dicho Reiko- son tas chusmas que lo descubrirán ellos mismos. Bueno me tengo que ir a historia nos vemos.

-espera, a las 16:00 tenemos una practica de Love and Hate, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Natsu.

-son las…-Dijo ella mientras miraba su reloj-¡son las 15:50!, ¿¡por que no avisaste antes IDIOTA!?

-se me olvido-dijo una mano en la nuca- ok vamos…..¿espera cuando es que…..?

-te tardaste en darte cuenta.-dijo la castaña .

Sin que se dieran cuenta estaban en el salón de música con los libretos en la mano y el creador de la serie también el director, estaba allí presente.

-ok, comiencen –dijo un castaño con un cigarro en la boca- cuando quieran. recuerden que nada mas su libreto, el de Haku y Mary.

**A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO IMAGINENSE QUE ESTAN GRABANDO.**

**Haku: Natsu**

**Mary: Reiko**

Mary, no es lo que parece-dijo Haku- pu….puedo explicarlo-decia mientras la seguía a su habitación- es que Victoria se abalanzo encima y …..

Pero la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara, por qué? Porque esto lo hacía siempre cuando se enojaba.

-Dale Mary no hagas tu acto de niña caprichosa-dijo Angela su mejor amiga- seguramente enserio tiene una explicación si no, no estaría apoyado en la puerta esperando a que abras.

-como sabes eso?-pregunto la rubia-castaña .

-bueno, cuando venia para aca…..-empezo a relatar la rubia.

**~ FLASHBACK~**

-_que haces aquí Haku?-pregunto una rubia mejor dicho Angela- dejame adivinar, ¿problemas con Mary?-el morocho asintió-bueno te deseo suerte_

**~FINFLAShBACK~**

-Tienes razón, mejor dejo que me explique-dijo Mary- sabes, mejor me visto para ir a la final de ese show al cual me registraste sin mi permiso-dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Luego de 30' se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una rubia-castaña con el pelo rizado llegando a los codos, un poco de brillo rosa en los labios y un poco de deliñador y rímel en los ojos resaltando su color miel oscura. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, que en la parte trasera llevaba una cola que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Era de un color blanco al principio y mientras iba llegando al final se hacia un color celeste y por ultimo sus zapatos eran plataforma ni tan altos ni tan bajos de color plateado. Simplemente se veía hermosa.

-¿y?-dijo ella viendo que Haku estaba realmente embobado mirando a la chica.

- "Y" ¿Qué?-dijo este.

-me vas a acompañar a la final o qué?-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual contagio a el morocho/peli negro.

-eh? A si, si ,vamos-dijo este.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se hacia la final entraron y Mary empezó a caminar junto con Haku a su lado yendo al escenario.

-bueno veras todo tiene una explicación, lo que pasa es que cuando te fui a buscar al parque llego Victoria y…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar Mary lo callo con un beso que el correspondió inmediatamente. Lamentablemente el estúpido material al que todos llaman oxigeno se izo presente.

-idiota, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar tus explicaciones?-pregunto Esta chica con ojos color miel oscuro.

-eh?...-dijo el.

-bueno, deséame suerte- y sin más se fue al escenario a cantar la canción We're the stars que ella misma había esperado ese momento para cantarla

Koko ni iru yo  
Yami no meiro demo  
Koe kakeai  
Mae ni susumou yo

Mejirushi sae mienai michi  
Dakedo nakama ga iru  
Akari yori mo kagayaiteru  
Kimi no hitomi ga aru

We're the stars  
Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki  
Bokura wa aruiteru  
Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni naru ne  
Terasou mirai no hate made mo I believe

Todos se quedaron tan anonadados que luego de que reaccionaran empezaron los aplausos, alagos, y animos.

**AQUÍ SE DEJARIA EL ENSAYO**

-listo, por fin…-dijo Reiko cansada por cantar la canción. No se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban allí con la boca abierta.-eh….etto….puedo explicarlo.-dijo sin más.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Reiko?-pregunto una rubia-¿no confiabas en nosotros?-dijo tristemente.

-no, no es eso, es que como ustedes espían , lo averiguarían fácilmente-dijo ella a lo que todos asintieron-pero, tardaron bastante.

-bueno está bien te perdonamos.-dijo Erza. Todos absolutamente todos asintieron.

Como ya habían terminado las clases los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares…..bueno eso creían…

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanas al AFT novato, ¿alguien viene?-dijo una rubia.

-yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana.-dijo Reiko.

-y ustedes?-pregunto la rubia.

-juvia se tiene que ir a trabajar con Gray-sama-dijo la peli celeste. Gray la siguió-nos vemos.

-adios Juvia, Hielito, y tu Hie….¿adónde se metió?-pregunto Natsu- bue no importa chicas las acompaño tengo que ir a buscar a mis primos.

-adios chicos – dijeron Erza y Jellal.

-Chau-dijeron los 3 a unísono.

Mientras caminaban hacia su destino y conversaban animadamente , en otro lugar….

-Romeo y Wendy debajos de un árbol….-decian Happy y Charle

-agarrados de la mano besándose jajajaja-terminaron de decir Chelia y Mizumi.

- Pueden parar!-grito Wendy- ya basta Charle nos vamos.

-si, si, como digas, chau chicos-saludo la albina.

-Dios mio, Happy, Chelia hay que hacer algo para juntarlos- Dijo una peli azul.

-Cállense, a mi…no….etto-balbuceaba Romeo.

-Wendy, Charle-grito Lucy.

-Romeo, Happy-grito Natsu.

-Mizumi si no llegas en 5 minutos, olvídate de ir al parque a usar magia por una semana-grito Reiko.

-oye, eso es duro-dijeron Natsu y Lucy con una gotita en la sien.

- Lucy!-dijeron Wendy y Charle-vámonos- dijo enfurecida Wendy.

-eh? Qué pasa?-dijo Lucy.

-la volvimos a molestar con Romeo y la canción jajá-dijeron dos peli azules.

-ok chicos-dijo una castaña. Esta con fuego hizo una nube y Mizumi se subió allí sin problemas.-nos vemos en el parque mañana a las 15:00?

-claro, pero Reiko-dijo Lucy- ¿no es peligroso?, ¿no quema?

-estuve entrenando, tenía que hacer un transporte para llevar a Mizu a casa sin que se marease-dijo ella con una gotita en la sien.

-bueno chicos-dijo la castaña que se subió a una nube de fuego delante de Mizumi- mañana nos vemos, Natsu ve elegante. No me preguntes porque. Adiós-dicho esto desapareció dejando un rastro rojo.

-¿elegantemente?-dijo el-¿Por qué?

-ya lo veras-dijo ella sin más y se fue.

Dejando de lado que llegaron cada uno a sus respectivas casas, comieron, se bañaron, etc. ,etc., llego el famoso dia Miercoles donde todos sabían algo muy especial menos un peli rosado que estaba con la duda.

**~ AL OTRO DIA~**

-no sé que ponerme!-grito una nena de 13 años, pelo azul y muy KAWAIII.

-Wendy, ponte este vestido-dijo su hermana Charle, una chica de 13 años y color blanco.

-bueno, es bonito-dijo la peli azul.

-listas chicas?-pregunto una rubia. Las chicas asintieron-bueno vamos.

Mientras tanto en una casa medio desordenada…

-Romeo, Happy, ¿vieron mi maldito chaleco?-dijo un peli rosado.

-Natsu-nii lo tienes puesto-dijo un chico de no más de 14 años con la famosa gotita en la sien.

-AYE!-dijo su hermano que no tenia más de 13 años y una cabellera celeste.

-¿listos?-pegunto Natsu a sus hermanos.

-AYE SIR!-gritaron los demás.

En el momento que todos estaban haciendo esto unas chicas se estaban terminando de arreglar…

-¿Dónde están mis aretes? Reiko!-grito una desesperada chiquilla.

-Los tienes puestos-dijo la castaña- anda vamos- su hermana asintió.

Todos estaban en el parque preguntándose donde estaban los últimos que faltaban…..

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin y espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poco ya que estas semanas estoy de exámenes ( malditos exámenes!) y bueno en el prox .capitulo vamos a ver como vestían cada uno de los personajes principales.**

**Inspiracion: AYUDENME!**

**Yo: cállate inspiración.**

**Reiko-chan fuera :3 ;)**


	2. FIESTA!

**Mmmmmmmmmmmm lamentablemente tengo una prueba el jueves T.T pero hoy comi alfajor :3**

**Bueno ahora comenzemos *3***

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**Fic sin nombre de Nekoft**

-dialogos

Narración

"pensamiento"

**Seiyus , mahous y amor**

**Cap.2 FIESTA!**

Asi es, faltaban los últimos estudiantes Natsu con Romeo y Happy, Lucy con Wendy y Charle y por ultimo Reiko y Mizumi.

-cuanto falta para que llegen?-pregunto Levy. Ella tenia un vestido celeste y blanco de breteles ,hasta las rodillas y zapatos blancos de plataforma. Su pelo lo tenia como siempre solo que con una cinta en el pelo color celeste.

-Lucy aviso a Juvia que ya salieron de su casa-decia la maga de agua. ella tenia un vestido azul marino sin mangas (musculosa), que llega hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de color negro con tacon de aguja. Su pelo lo tenia lacio y ondulado al final.

-si no vienen en 20' empezaremos sin ellos-dijo Erza. Esta llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo con los bordes negros straple hasta la rodilla y zapatos rojos oscuros. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto lacio.

-miren ahí vienen Lucy y Reiko con las chicas-dijo Jellal. (todos los varones llevaban esmoquin de color azul,negro, etc. Si no una camisa blanca arriba un chaleco gris, pantalón negro formal y los zapatos del mismo color) este llevaba un esmoquin color azul oscuro casi negro.

-ohaio-dijo una rubia. Ella tenia un vestido negro con blanco que llegaba hasta el final de los muslos, unos zapatos color negro de tacon de aguja y el pelo recogido en un tomate y dos mechones al lado de cada mejilla.

-Lu-chan te ves hermosa!-dijo una peliceleste-la practicaste?-la rubia asintió.

-Wendy, Charle que lindas se ven-dijo la peli escarlata.

Wendy llevaba un kimono sin mangas color rosa pastel con un cinturón con moño atrás de color violeta oscuro, llevaban puesto medias ¾ grises casi negras y unas botas también negras. (como el vestido que llevaba en la isla tenrou) su cabello con dos coletas a cada lado.

Charle llevaba lo mismo solo que el vestido lila el cinturón violeta y los zapatos los mismos. Su cabello atado en el flequillo, largo y lacio.

-hola sentimos llegar tarde-dijo una peli azul. Ella levaba un vestido con mangas musculosas , blanco con detalles rosa pastel, media coleta con rizos y unos hermosos zapatos con apenas 3cm de tacon, haciendo juego con el vestido.

-se ven hermosas chicas y nuestros vestidos hacen juego como lo acordamos para la sorpresa jajajaja. Agregaron el pequeño detalle?-todas asintieron. Reiko llevaba puesto un vestido straple azul perlado con bordes negros hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos del color negro y su pelo suelto y ondulado al natural.

-bueno, no llegaron?-pregunto Wendy a lo que todos negaron- ya me lo temia.

-Lu….ce-dijo alguien atrás de ella. Esta se giro y encontró a Natsu (estaba vestido con la otra opción no el esmoquin ).

-Charle, te ves hermosa-dijo Happy este llevaba un esmoquin color azul con un moño rojo le quedaba bastante bien.

Romeo estaba igual que Happy solo que en ves de azul, negro.

-Minnaaa! Ya que estamos mas de la mitad del colegio empecemos con la fiesta para celebrar el termino del primer ciclo de actividades. Empecemos con el concurso de canto, empieza Mamoto-dijo una albina de pelo largo.

Mamoto empezó a cantar Fiesta y mientras ella cantaba los demás bailaban o charlaban animadamente. Había un mesa con un banquete y una votación a ver quien ganaba para ser el representante del AFT para un concurso de algo que Mira no me quiere decir!.

-que están haciendo las chicas, Wendy?-pregunto un chico de pelo azul oscuro.

-no les voy a decir ni amenazándome con la muerte-dijo esta.

-Charle…-dijo Natsu.

-olvidalo-dijo ella.

-muchas gracias Mamoto, ahora el famoso grupo que a todos les gustaaaa, Fairy Taiiiiil-dijo Mira.

-Fairy tail?-pregunto Natsu.

-asi es Salamander, es el grupo de la enana y sus amigas, se pusieron asi desde que entraron al concurso hace 2 años.

-y cantan bien?-pregunto el.

-absolutamente espectacular, es la banda favorita de todos.-dijo Romeo a lo que Happy respondió con un AYE!

Arriba del escenario estaban Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lucy y Reiko.

-holaa a todos, hoy vamos a cantar una lenta la hicimos todas, esperamos que les guste.

Lucy: Donna toki demo omotteiru yo

Aenai hi mo every time I feel

Levy: Ah attaka na te no hira

Kurumareta heart & souf l

Erza:Hanarezuni koko ni aru

Nanigenai yashashisa ni megariu ar tabi

Subete wo dakishimetakunaru yo

Todas: I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai

Juvia:(Stay with me) suki dayo, yes you, itoshii hito

Todas: Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara

Tatta ichido daetta kiseki sa

Reiko:Hoshitachi ga musibukagayaku youni

Amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu you ni

Furari kasaneaou, love, kimi ga súbete

-muchas gracias-dijo Levy- antes de que termine la fiesta vamos a cantar otra canción que se llama d…-fue interrumpida

-Ustedes quienes son?-pregunto enfurecida Reiko.

-si nos dan a Lucy Heartfilia no les aremos daño, ni a ustedes y ni a su fiestesita.

-Jamas te daremos a nadie!-grito enfurecida Erza.

-bueno entones será por la fuerza-dijo el

-vamos hay que ayudarlas-grito Natsu.

-No!-gritaron mas de la mitad del colegio-¿Por qué no?- dijo el peli rosado.

-no solo son un grupo de música, son el esquipo mas fuerte de mujeres del AFT intermedio, aye!-dijo happy.

-listas chicas?-dijo Erza

-hai!-gritaron todas. A este paso se sacaron todas las parte de abajo dejando un short haciendo juego con el vestido.

-Lucy!-grito Erza- Hai-respondio la nombrada- ábrete puerta de la sirvienta, VIRGO!-aparecio virgo y les lanzo su ataque.-ahora tu Levy!

-Hai!-dijo ella- Solid script! Fire!-aparecio mágicamente la palabra fuego con su material y se los lanzo a ellos y les izo un daño grave por quemaduras-Juvia!

-si!-dijo ella- torbelino de agua!-grito y les izo cortes en todo los brazos y las piernas- Reiko-san tu turno!

-aquí voy!-dijo la castaña- arte secreta del Dragon and Fenix slayer, cenizas del fénix!-ante este ataque salieron cenizas de sus manos que fueron directamente a ellos.

-jajajaja eso no nos hace nada-dijo uno de ellos.

-gehe-dijo ella. Luego de las cenizas apareció un fénix que los mando volando como para el otro lado del mundo.-a mi fénix!-grito ella, el fénix fue a su dirección y se adentro en el cuerpo de la chica dejando ver sus ojos rojos y un aura de fuego- Alas de tortura y sufrimiento del Dragon!-grito a lo que les lanzo una soga hecha por fuego y los ato llevándolos con Erza y..-Erza!

-Tenru no yoroi-dijo ella-que querían?-pregunto ella

-na..na…na…na..nada-dijo uno de ellos.

-ah, ya me parecía.

-Juvia!-ella se volteo y Wendy le lanzo 5 bolsas con nombre-vistanse con eso mientras nosotros los entretenemos.

-ha-HAI!

-Bueno chicos-dijo la directora Mavis-por culpa de los muchachos las chicas tuvieron que posponer su nueva canción para después asi que el AFT novato les va a hacer una representasion de lucha.

Estaban Romeo y Mizumi espalda con espalda, Mizumi se enfretara a Chelia y Romeo a Wendy, pelearon dos contra dos hasta que quedaron todos en el piso con los ojos girando en espiral balbuceando "wasdhfjshdufhfahfhcanfkfbfh" y asi sucesivamente que todos gritaron "geniales, copados, estupendos, etc, etc, etceterita"

-Muchas gracias chicos , ahora llévenlos a la enfermería por favor-dijo Mira con una sonrisa-ok ahora suban chicas.

-como dije anteriormente-dijo levy- esta canción se llama Dont think feel

(si la ponen en youtube verán los atuendos, por que digo esto, porque no quiero describirlos jajaajajaja)

**En un mundo paralelo:**

**-eeeeeeeeeeem Reiko es rara-dijo un pelirosado –**

**-y tu que sabes?-dije yo.**

**-MIZUMI!-dije **

**-Que!-grito**

**-Me olvide-dije avergonzadamente avergonzada**

**-idiota.-M**

**-mala-R**

**-tonta-M**

**-Cabezas de carbón-? **

**-y eso quien lo dijo?-R**

**-inspiracion cállate, no tienes el permiso de hablar-M**

**-es MI fenómeno natural yo lo tengo Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes y tu Martes y Jueves-R**

**-eso ya lo se-M-y los sabados y domingos?**

**-sigan con la maldita historia!-gritaron Lucy, Natsu y Gray.**

**-AYE!-dijimos las 2 a unisono.**

**-pero será en otro capitulo esperoooooo queeee leeees hayagustadoestecapitulo**

**-que?-dijo M**

**-que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo-dije**

**-¿Rewiews?-dijimos las dos**

**Adiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssss **

**Reiko-chan fuera :3**

**-no me olviden-dijo mizumi**

**Reiko-chan y Mizumi-san fuerap :3 :3 **


	3. pasados y presentes amoroso

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué tal? Yo escribiendo el 3º capitulo de…..**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**Creo que Seiyus, mahous y amor. Creo.**

**Bue aca van a aparecer nuevos personajes. Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. Matecocido :3**

**Empezamos?-dije**

**NOOOOO, ayúdenme-inspiracion**

**Ok, empecemos ^^**

Fairy tail es propiedad de Reiko-chan19909…ejem dijo Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mio ya Natsu y Lucy estarían en una relación y existiría el Gruvia, el Gale, el jerza, el…..no me voy a distraer jeje.

Fic sin nombre de Nekoft.

**Seiyus, mahous y amor**

**Cap3: pasados y presentes amorosos.**

-Esta canción se llama Dont think feel espero que les guste-dijo Levy.

Y empezaron a cantar la canción. Luego de 2hs más de canto llego el famoso resultado de la famosa votación que se menciono a principio de fiesta.

-Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa empecemos a giraaaaaaar la cajaaaa-dijo Mirajane.** (P/A: es como una caja con forma de octágono que adentro tiene un monton de papelitos ^^)**Luego de girarla llamo a Lissana.

-Lissana me arias el honor-dijo la hermana mayor a su hermana menor.

-claro-dijo la albina menor. Agarro un papelito lo abrió y leyó en voz alta-Lucy Hearfilia.

-YO!?-dijo Lucy. Sus amigas empezaron a saltar y felicitar a la ganadora.

-Gray Fullbuster-dijo la pequeña Strauss.-Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Levy Mcgarden, Jellal Fernandez, Juvia Loxar , Reiko Takiyaky y por último, Tsubasa Vermilion. Felicidades.-dijo alegremente Lissana.

-los nombrados al final de la fiesta, tendrán que limpiarla y después ir a la oficina del director. ahora sigaaaaaan con la fiesta-dijo La mayor de los Strauss.

**Essssspero que les haya gus….. na mentira xD los hice por que SHIIII.**

Luego de eso llegaron, las hermanas de Lucy y Reiko. Estas les dijeron que se queden en casa de Chelia a lo que todas planearon emocionadas que iban a hacer, mientras que los primos de nuestro famoso amigo pelirosado les dijo que se quedaran con Igneel, su tio.

-Oye Hielito, ¿has visto a Luce?-dijo el peli rosa.

-no, no la vi, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están los demás?-respondio Hielito, ejem digo Gray. Asi es todos estaban desaparecidos y justo cuando iban a preguntar se acerco Mira al micrófono y dijo.

-OK empecemos con el juego de Adivina quienes somos y ganaras un banquete de comida. Pasen chicos.-dijo Mira. Entonces subieron al escenario mas o menos 8 encapuchados. No se sabia si eran hombre o mujer ya que todos llevaban un traje con capucha (**asi como Lucy del futuro)** jeans y converse de color rojo. Ni siquiera se veía su pelo, solo se veía una pequeña parte de su cara.-encapuchado/a nº1 adelante por favor. Antes de que comiences a hablar les explicare el juego: el encapuchado/a les dira una pista para que puedan advinar quien es y luego en un papelito que tendrán que poner aquí ( muestra la misma caja de las votaciones) pondrán algo como esto: encapuchado nº12: Karina. Esto es un ejemplo.

Encapuchado/a nº1 dice: Llavero no soy, pero llaves uso yo.

-ok eso es fácil si conocen al encapuchado/a nº1. Nº2 adelante.

Nº2: pequeña puedo ser, Kawai también pero si soy fuerte te lo hare saber. (Hay que chuuuu)

-que Kawaiiii, ok nº3 tu turno- dijo mira.

Nº3: mente pervertida tal vez, pero una gran amiga te puedo ser.

-eh….que difícil, bueno, nº4 adelante.

Nº4: gehe.

-gajeel-gritaron todos- mierda- dijo este.

-nº5 adelante-dijo mira

-nº5: te preguntaras ¿petiza es? Y yo te dire petiza o chiquita puedo ser pero tu trasero pateare.

-esa es mi….-decia entrecortadamente Reiko, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita imaginaria.

-eem creo que tengo una idea de quien es nº5. Nº6 su turno-dijo la albina.

Nº6: em gray-sama…..su ropa.

-cuando demonios?- dijo el nombrado-gracias nº6-

-facil es J….chan chan chan-dijo Strauss

Nº7: jellal ¿Por qué no le dices tus sentimientos a Erza?

-em etto yooo…..- decía el nombrado.

Nº8: no debemos dejar que jellal se luzca.

-dios, Meredy, Ultear, desde cuando están aquí?-dijo Erza a lo que las dos dijeron "desde unos 10 minutos"

-ok, pongan los papelitos aquí y en unos minutos les dire el ganador – dijo mira **(a lo que nunca dijo XD)**

Luego de que los encapuchados desaparezcan y aparezcan los que desaparecieron un chico rubio con orbes color celeste apareció y le dijo a lucy.

-vamos blondie, volvamos si?-dijo el misterio y rubio….bue seamos sinceros es Sting.

-haber como decírtelo otra vez-dijo la rubia-a si ya se, ejem-se aclaro la gargante.

_No me hagas reir_

_No soy para ti_

_Y ya nunca tendras_

_Mas de miiii._

(cantenla como quieran jaja).

-eso te lo mereces por I-M-B-E-C-I-L-dijo la rubia

-oeee luce, quieres bailar?-dijo un pelirosado mejor dicho Natsu.

-claro, pero Erza, cantarías algo para…. Tu sabes, bailar?-dijo esta

-claro, pero, me debes un pastel de fresa-dijo esta y subió al escenario

-am, Ok?-respondio esta.

Y empezó a cantar LLORAR de Jesse y Joy:

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar__  
Todo por tratar de demostrar__  
Olvide que sin tu amor__  
No valgo nada__  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada___

Me quede sin movimiento_  
Sin saber por donde regresar__  
Lleno de remordimiento___

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas_  
Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)__  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
Te quiero recuperar__  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame__  
Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...__  
(Del sufrimiento)___

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor_  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón__  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas__  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa___

Juro que es verdad no miento_  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar__  
Pero sola yo no puedo__  
No se como lograr__  
Mi alma reparar___

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
Te quiero recuperar__  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame__  
Del sufrimiento__  
(Del sufrimiento)__  
(Del sufrimiento)__  
(Del sufrimiento)___

Y llorar, y llorar..._  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí__  
Te quiero recuperar__  
__  
Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame__  
Del sufrimiento ohhhhh__  
(Del sufrimiento)___

Y llorar... y llorar...

Terminaron de bailar la famosa canción y bueno….umh…etto, siguieron bailando y termino la fiesta y bueno, los ganadores del concurso se quedarían a limpiar porque si xD. Bueno, luego de que terminaran, se sentaron todos en un circulo y empezaron a conversar de trivialidades, recuerdos, etc. Pero a Erza algo le izo _CLICK_ en su bocho…digo marulo…digo cabeza xD. Y entonces no se quedaría con la duda, o no, nadie absolutamente nadie deja con la duda a Erza Scarlet, hasta que no se lo contaran, no la dejaría en paz.

Y como era de esperarse comenzó:

-Oigan, ¿Quiénes son estos, alguien sabe?-dijo la Scarlet mostrando una foto donde aparecían 3 personas de no mas de 14 o 15 años. Había una chica de cabello castaño y sonriente, con un yeso en su pierna izquierna encima de un chico rubio mas o menos de 16 o 17 años. A su lado otro chico pero este de cabello negro y con un aspecto de Tsunderismo pero sonríe con apenas una Notable sonrisa. .

-no, ¿Quiénes son?-dijeron los demás, menos una personita con piersings en sus hermosas…digo orejas.

-Rei-chan, quienes son?-dijo con una mirada Levy Mcgarden.

-Eran mis mejores amigos-dijo con ninguna expresión en su rostro, diríamos algo asi como "_tsundere"- _el de la izquierda abrazando al rubio se llama Harry mi ex –novio por asi decirlo y el que hace caballito a esa castaña, mejor dicho a mi, era mi mejor amigo Jack. Nos conocimos cuando íbamos al primario en Estados Unidos, pero luego de un inconveniente me vine aquí a practicar mi magia y poder recuperarme.-termino de decir. Aun con su _"aspecto Tsundere"_

-sabes, por que eres Tsundere, Deredere y Kawaii a la vez?-Dijo Lucy intentando subir animos ala tencion del ambiente.

-Y?, Que te hicieron que los matamos?-dijo Gray en un intento en vano ya que su Tsunderismo paso a ser un Tsunderismo _"deprimente"._

_-_no se que paso con Harry, solo se que terminamos y no lo volvi a ver.-dijo "_normalmente_" y **(como me encanta las comillas º3º) **Y con Jack…-dijo nuestra amiga Tsundere.

-que paso con Jack?-dijo Lecy medio, bah, muy curiosa.

-*suspiro* Jack murió 1 año antes de que me mudara aquí y 2 años después de que tuviera un accidente no muy grave, ya que cuando íbamos caminando por ahí, cerca de una construcción, no se como, ni cuando, me callo una roca encima de la pierna.-dijo esta con una cara de….. sin expresión alguna **(como virgo xD**)** – ** no se como sobrevivió pero cuando me entere de que el tenia una valvula del corazón tapado*suspiro* el ya estaba 3 metros bajo tierra….-dijo en un susurro- el me ayudo a poder operarme de mi enfermedad llamar Vocalitis… o algo asi… continuando…. Esa era una enfermedad que no te permitia emitir un sonido alguno, y cuando me volvi a hacer unas radiografia, me dijeron que si no me operaba en unos meses podría afectar mi laringe permitiéndome no respirar.-termino de decir con su _"aspecto Tsundere" _la verdad no se como me pude enamorar de ese estúpido peli negro y no de Jack-dijo para luego levantarse, tomar sus cosas e irse , sin ni siquiera saludar o dedicar una sonrisa, se fue con su aspecto de _"Tsunderismo"_.

-wow, de todos los años que juvia la conoce, juvia no sabia nada de eso, ahora juvia se siente muy mal-dijo la Loxar con un aura deprimente.-pero Juvia recuerda que cuando Reiko-san empezó a conocernos paso de ser una TSUNDERE a una chica muy KAWAIIII.

-sabes Juvia, tienes razón, no sabíamos nada de esto * volvió a mirar la foto* tal vez….-dijo Erza.-solo pienso que desde que murió Tomas-dijo ella

-Jack-corrigió el peli azul.

-bueno Jack, no seria una Tsundere, además ni siquiera sabíamos de su problema-dijo Erza enojada con siga misma por alguna razón que ni siquiera yo se.

-saben-dijo la rubia a lo que todos la miraron- mi madre murió cuando tenia 7 años y eh estado muy triste desde ese entonces. Pero luego de unos meses me reconforte por ayuda de mis amigos-finalizo .

-y eso viene ah…-dijo natsu que por fin se dedicaba a hablar.

-eso viene a que tal vez., solo tal vez, si ayudamos a nuestra querida amiga Castaña con unas lindas puntas rojas, podríamos hacerla superar eso, que les parece?-dijo ella.

-sabes que Lucy, en los ensayos ella me estuvo hablando de un festival del…-pero fue interrumpido por Tsubasa.

-siento inerrumpir pero, Reiko me estuvo hablando o mejor dicho me balbuceaba-dijo sonrojándose recordando aquella Kawaiiosa escena xD- que hay un festival que se llama Holi Festival-todos los miraron confundidos- dios….-dijo en un susurro pero fue audibles a unos dragones slayers- es un festival donde se tiran polvos y agus de colores, una gente a otra, bailan alrededor de una gran fogata y por ultimo comen muchos dulces.

-y cuando será el festival?-dijo Gajeel.

-en unos 3 meses-respondio el nieto de Mavis.

-apartando todo esto, alguien mas tiene un secreto _"amoroso_" que nos quieran contar?-dijo Erza.

-lamentablemente yo- dijo Levy- pero aun no estoy preparada….

-alguien mas?-

-yo-dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y lentes para la vista.

-LOKE!?-dijeron todos- anda cuéntanos.

-veran todo comenzó cuando conocí a…..

**Continuara…..**

**Yay luego de este capitulo vendrá "pasados y presentes amoroso (parte dos) ahí abran algunas "sorpresitas".**

**Lo se, lo se ¿algo tétrico no? Es que lo tenia mejor planeado pero cuando lo escribia borraba, escribia y borraba , y asi sucesivamente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y coman muchos dulces.**

**Sin nada mas que decir.,…..**

**Reiko-chan fuera :3**


End file.
